


О велосипедах и пилотопорах

by taquin



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taquin/pseuds/taquin
Summary: В Цитадели не понять страсти психов к мясным велосипедам.





	О велосипедах и пилотопорах

**Author's Note:**

> Маленький кроссовер вселенных Mad Max (Fury Road) и серии игр Borderlands.

Два бойца-разведчика лежали бок о бок на вершине песчаной насыпи спиной к солнцу и смотрели на лагерь, разбитый в двухстах метрах от них у подножия небольшой скалы. Их отряд остался ждать на пару километров южней.

— Шесть с топорами.

— Двое с автоматами. Их бригадиры, наверное.

— Что у них с лицами? Это краска? Бледные, как наши щенки.

— Нет. Они все в масках.

Один боец внимательно рассматривал лагерь в единственный уцелевший окуляр бинокля.

— Они тут живут. Не похоже, что лагерь мобильный. Смотри, норы как сделаны.

Другой разведчик перехватил бинокль.

— Сколько металла пропадает. 

— У них там тачка под навесом. В углублении в скале.

— Задави меня Форд, на таких колесах не стыдно въехать в Вальхаллу!

— Да, тачка — блеск. 

Они понаблюдали за лагерем еще несколько минут.

— Странно, у них нет нигде поблизости колодца. На склад эти норы тоже не похожи. Ты видишь что-нибудь?

— Нет. Может, пещера в скале? Да нет, нет там ничего. Только эти норы.

— Значит, часто выезжают. Или к ним кто-то приезжает. Или у них хранилища под землей.

— Подождем. Может, нам повезет.

 

Солнце палило нещадно. От песка шел невыносимый жар. Обитатели лагеря тоже маялись: один из них загорал сидя на канистре, один слонялся по окрестностям, трое устроили спарринг, остальные тоже не сказать, чтобы занимались чем-то определенным.

— Ты думаешь, восьмицилиндровый? — спросил разведчик, который вот уже несколько минут жадно смотрел на стоящую в тени скалы машину.

— И Риктусу ясно, что восьмицилиндровый, какой же еще, — отозвался второй и подвинулся ближе, чтобы отнять окуляр. Несколько секунд они полушутливо возились в песке, пока, наконец, один из них окончательно не завладел инструментом.

— Никогда не видел таких тачек, у нас таких нет. 

— Похожа на наши технички. Смотри, какой на ней пулемет. Блеск.

— Блеск. Несмертный будет доволен, когда наши ребята пригонят ее в Цитадель.

— Думаешь, нам что-нибудь перепадет? Можно будет попросить байк помощней.

— Разогнался. Может, ты еще в Гигалошадь пассажиром захотел?

— Да уж, — боец снова уставился в бинокль. — Эй, ты видел, куда делись двое?

— Ты у нас с биноклем. Может, ушли внутрь?

Разведчик начал крутить головой во все стороны и вдруг толкнул напарника в бок:

— Вон там один, слева, бежит к нам!

А когда позади них раздалось клацанье, оба подскочили и обернулись. Метрах в пятнадцати от бойцов стоял полураздетый человек со странным оружием в руках, представляющим собой гибрид круглой пилы и узкого топора. Его лицо было скрыто под растрескавшейся от времени и носки маской. Голый торс покрывали замысловатые рисунки. 

Пару секунд сутулая фигура смотрела на них, наклонив голову вбок, потом сделала шаг-другой и сорвалась с места. Откуда-то из-за маски вырвался крик, и в нем слышалась неподдельная радость человека, перед которым только что раскрылись врата Вальхаллы:

— ТЫ СТАНЕШЬ МОИМ МЯСНЫМ ВЕЛОСИПЕДОМ!

***

 

— Что это? — спросил Несмертный Джо. 

— ПРИНЕСИ МНЕ ВЕДРО, И Я ПОКАЖУ ТЕБЕ ВЕДРО!

— Бойцы привезли его из Пустоши, — сообщил император. — Из-за северной границы, где лежат еще не освоенные территории. Километров сто ехать.

— Я понял. Но что это?

— Я ТОТ, КТО СТУЧИТ!

— Какой-то псих, — зачарованно произнес Органомеханик, обходя экспонат по безопасной дуге.

— Зачем ты мне его привел? — Джо повернулся к императору. — У нас своих таких полные пещеры. Отдайте его Органомеханику, пусть возьмет его в оборот.

— Джо, он был не один. Они наткнулись на целый лагерь.

— Сколько?

— Таких, как этот? — император кивнул в сторону пленного. — Пятеро. Еще парочка с автоматами, но от них избавились быстро. Они были... нормальные. А эти, — он сплюнул, — дикие, как голодные вараны, положили половину разведотряда...

— Я СЛЫШУ СВОИМИ ЗУБАМИ!

— Наш разведчик был свидетелем того, как один из них зарубил его напарника, срезал с черепа его лицо и надел на себя.

Джо воззрился на пленника. Среди руин этого мира было много сумасшедших, но о таком он еще не слышал. Разве что среди отрядов Скротуса: у того была склонность выделять бойцов с проржавевшими мозгами. Но эти точно были не его. Татуировки и маски могли обозначать принадлежность к какому-то клану. Но не это его беспокоило: с тех пор, как Джо укоренился на вершине власти и стал Несмертным, его отряды успешно задавили одну-две банды местных головорезов. Волновали его две вещи. 

Во-первых, у них было оружие. И машины. Честно говоря, это были отличные машины и отличные стволы, и необходимо было выяснить, где они это все берут. Во-вторых, судя по всему, таких умалишенных среди них было много, при этом ими управляли относительно вменяемые военачальники. Почему их так много? Что это, новая болезнь, чума? Потерявшие рассудок организованные бандиты с оружием — слишком опасно, чтобы закрывать на это глаза. Кроме того, все это вызывало неприятное чувство, как говорили в Старом мире, дежа-вю.

Надо было принимать меры.

— Он что-нибудь говорил? — спросил Джо.

— Сказал, что ему нужно сеять, говорил про какую-то пиццу из пальцев, про свою мать...

— Я ЛЮБЛЮ СВОИХ ЖЕРТВ, КАК И СВОЙ КОФЕ — В ЖОПУ!

— Это тоже.

— Что-нибудь полезное?

— Нет.

— Значит так, — наконец, собрался с мыслями Несмертный, смерив суровым взглядом присутствующих.

— МОЯ МАМОЧКА ТАК ЖЕ НА МЕНЯ СМОТРЕЛА! Я СОЖРАЛ СВОЮ МАМОЧКУ! — не унимался контуженный.

— Пытайте его, делайте с ним, что хотите, но выясните, откуда он, из какой шайки, сколько их, кто ими управляет и что они хотят. А потом мы устроим рейд.

— А если не получится? — спросил Органомеханик. — Я бы не стал возлагать на этого парня никаких надежд. Джо, посмотри на него. Я не удивлюсь, если он сам не знает, откуда он и кто его друзья. 

— А если не получится, то у тебя будет еще одна туша. Только смотри, — предупредил Несмертный, — чтобы это не передавалось вместе с кровью. 

— О, я тщательно его проверю, — Органик сделал жест бойцам, сдерживающим пленника, и они выволокли его из помещения.

— Опять война, Несмертный? — спросил император, когда они остались одни.

— Похоже на то. Сто километров — это не так уж и много, особенно когда у тебя есть колеса. Рано или поздно наши интересы пересекутся. Мы просто нанесем превентивный удар, воспользуемся эффектом неожиданности.

Император кивнул.

— Если у них большинство — такие же, как этот, проблем быть не должно, теперь, когда мы готовы. На что может быть способна кучка безумцев?

— Если у них есть целеустремленный лидер — на многое, — задумчиво проговорил Джо, помолчал. — Собери-ка ты еще одну группу разведчиков. А лучше две. Как-то это все плохо попахивает.

— ТЫ МЕНЯ НЕ УБЬЕШЬ! — все еще доносилось из уходящего вглубь скалы туннеля. — Я УЖЕ УМЕР ЗАВТРА! Я БЕССМЕРТЕН!..


End file.
